


a Model, a Teenager, and a Trip to Paris

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model!AU, foster parent!au, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis his 15- year- old twinky self when he's adopted by a model by the name of Harry Styles. They end up liking each other. Like, like liking each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Model, a Teenager, and a Trip to Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ffslwt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslwt/gifts).



> the whole plot thought out by misssheerio! you go girl im always here for your badass prompts! ;)

“You look hot walking that runway, baby.” The man pushed himself against the model, forcing him against the wall. He talked between wet and forceful kisses.   
  
“Mmm, I know that already.” He responded when the man’s lips were on his neck. His hands gripped his hair, hard and unpleasant because of hair gel. When the man started to stretch the collar of the model’s shirt, he was pushed away.  
  
“A little late to be playing hard to get, innit, Harry?” He smirked, attaching himself back to the curly- haired model with more force. He turned his head away and the man kissed his cheek. “Come on, baby. Don’t back out on me now.”  
  
Harry pushed him away so he hit the wall. He grabbed his bag he dropped and said, “Sorry. I’ve got someone waiting for me at home.”  
~  
Harry opened the door of his flat and he could already see the light coming from the television. He flicked the light on and saw a familiar sight.  
  
Louis, his adopted son of 15 years, sleeping on the couch, a blanket half on him and half on the floor. On the table was his homework, give for a cup of soda and a bowl of popcorn.  
  
Without a second thought, Harry turned the television off and lifted Louis like he was a baby, as if he were weightless. Louis started to stir in his arms, opening his eyes just a crack.  
  
“Babe, I told you to go to bed if you’re tired.” Harry said softly.  
  
“Wanted to see you.” Louis mumbled, sleepily smiling up at him. Harry scoffed but smiled. He pushed opened Louis’s bedroom door and deposited him in his bed. Harry pulled the covers over him whispered a good night before turning to leave.  
  
Louis grabbed at his wrist. “Wait.”  
  
“You okay, Lou?” Harry asked, seeing the sleepy boy sitting up.  
  
“I’m fine, it’s just, will you sleep with me?” Louis asked. Harry looked at him, the boy in the huge bed.  
  
“Okay.” Harry climbed into the bed, sliding himself next to Louis. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. “Goodnight, baby.” He said into his ear.  
  
Louis felt a kiss on his forehead and he replied, “Good night, daddy.”  
~  
When Louis woke up the next day, it was late morning and he was alone.  
  
He vaguely remembered asking Harry to sleep with him last night, blushed at the thought. If he was being totally honest, Louis has quite the crush on his foster parent. It wasn’t his fault, though. Harry Styles adopted him, Harry Styles- a very famous, very fashionable, very hot (and sexually frustrating) model. The past month that he’s lived with him, Harry always walks around with no shirt and the tightest pants. And Louis is only a teenager. He can’t help feeling attracted to the man.  
  
Louis ruffled his hair, trying to make it look nice. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth because there was no way he was going to talk to Harry with morning breath. With minty breath and a washed face, he ventured out to the kitchen.  
  
“Morning, love.” Harry sat there with some papers and a cup of steaming tea, smiling up at him. A plate of pancakes and a jug of orange juice caught Louis’ eyes. “I made you some breakfast but I reckon it’s gone a bit cold.”  
  
“Sorry. I guess I’m still not used to sleeping in such a soft bed.” Louis responded sheepishly, taking a seat across from Harry.  
  
“I’m just joking, Lou. It’s totally fine. S’not like we have anything to do.” Harry said, looking back down at his papers. “Except,”  
  
Louis looked up worriedly, “Except what?”  
  
“I have a photoshoot tomorrow.”  
  
“I’ll be fine here.”  
  
“No, I know but I was wondering if you actually wanted to come with me. It’s in Paris.”  
  
Louis’ eyes widened. “Paris? As in Paris, France?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure it’s the only Paris in the world. Besides Paris Hilton but we can just- ew.” Harry said. “What do you think?”  
  
“That would be amazing! Wow, I never thought I would be able to go to Paris.” Louis said in complete awe.  
  
“Great! The plane leaves in about 5 hours so do you wanna pack your bags? We’ll be back by Monday so you’ll make it to school. Or not, if you don’t want to.”  
  
“That’s fine!” Louis said, jumping up. “I’ll go pack right now!”  
  
“Wait!” Harry called out. Louis stopped, halfway out the doorway and turned around.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Don’t I get a morning kiss?” Harry smirked.  
  
Louis blushed. “Morning kiss?”  
  
“I used to give my mum one every morning. Don’t I get one?” He asked again.  
  
Harry knew of Louis’ little crush and he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little something towards Louis. His little hands and the bit of sassiness in his voice but the little bit of insecurity in the way he did things. Harry wanted to see how far he could go with this.  
  
Louis bit his lip but he moved himself to Harry’s side, pecking the grown man’s cheek as quick as he could and scurrying away back to his room. Harry smirked to himself and went back to his papers.  
~  
“Hello, folks. This is your captain. We’ll be landing in just a few moments.” Came the voice overhead.  
  
“Lou, babe, wake up.” Harry cooed, shaking Louis’ shoulder. The boy blinked his heavy eyelids, rubbing the sleep from them. “We’re here. Look out the window.”  
  
It took a second but Louis looked out the window. It was just about 7 and the sun was sinking. The sky was an orangey yellow, the city illuminated, looking like magic. Louis was amazed.  
  
“It’s beautiful.” Louis awed, trying to take it all in.  
  
He heard a click. And another.  
  
Harry had a polaroid camera in his hands, pointing at Louis. Click.  
  
“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis asked as Harry held two polaroid pictures in his hand. “Don’t take pictures of me.”  
  
“But you’re beautiful!” Harry exclaimed. “Look.”  
  
He held the picture out. The black changed into pictures. One was of Louis looking at the orange sky and the other was Louis surprised by Harry’s camera.  
  
“I look awful, don’t save those.” Louis pouted.  
  
Harry chuckled but he put the camera and pictures away in his bag.   
  
“This is your captain and I am pleased to announce that we are now landing. Welcome to Paris, France. I hope you all enjoy your stay in the romantic París.”   
  
“Come on, Lou.” Harry poked him. Louis looked around and saw the other passengers unbuckling their seat belts and opening their compartments for their luggages. Harry followed, reaching up so that Louis could see oogle his arm muscles and the slit of his stomach, a tattoo peeking out. “Here’s yours’.” Harry handed Louis his bag.  
  
Louis blushed and took it. “Thanks.” And he waited for Harry to get his own before Harry steered them off the plane and to the people waiting for arrivals.  
  
“Are we looking for someone?” Louis asked.  
  
“Yeah, I end up coming here a lot for photoshoot so I’ve got a guy. He’s waiting for us under an alias.” Harry informed him. “There! Let’s go.” Harry pointed to a man in a suit with a board that read Edward William.  
  
Louis looked at Harry. “That’s our middle names.”  
  
“Yep!” Harry winked, tugging Louis along to the man. “Hey, mate.”  
  
“Hello, Mr. Styles. Shall we go?” He said formally. Harry rolled his eyes at his tone.  
  
“You know you don’t have to call me that. This is Louis.”  
  
The man smiled. “Hey, Louis. I’m Aiden.”  
  
They exchanged greetings and then they got in the limo. The long car was huge and Louis was completely amazed. When they got to the hotel room, Louis gasped. The room was huge and the windows were big like in a castle. There was a television at the foot of the bed, the ginormous bed. It had four pillars at each corner and curtains surrounding the bed.  
  
Louis smiled and ran, jumping on the bed and laughing to himself. He bounced high enough to touch the top.  
  
“Like it, babe?” Harry asked, polaroid camera in his hand, pictures in the other.  
  
“This is awesome, Harry. Do you always stay in fancy hotels?” Louis asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, shuffling around in his bag. “Listen, I’m a twat for doing this and I know it’s your first night in a foreign place and all but I have a meeting with the photographer.”  
  
Louis stopped jumping. “Oh. Okay. Yeah, no, it’s fine. This is a business trip so you gotta do what you gotta do.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, but we can hang out tomorrow, okay?” Harry suggested, his bag on his shoulders. “And order whatever you want from room service. I think there’s a pool if you want to take a dip. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
  
“Don’t worry about me, take as long as you like. I’ll be here.” Louis crossed his legs and gave a wide smile.  
  
Harry bit his lip but left with a nod.  
~  
A few hours later, Louis was lying on the couch with trays of room service food next to him. With a groan, he pushed himself of the couch, stripping himself of his clothing and slid himself into the soft bed. He switched the television off and closed his eyes, trying to lull himself to sleep.  
  
His mind fluttered to random things- bands, unicorns, clouds. And somehow Harry came into his mind. His curly hair and dimpled smiles, his slim figure, his small hips. Louis remembered the way he walked around shirtless and his hips and belt did nothing to hold up his pants, just above his crotch yet Louis could see his happy trail leading down.  
  
Louis felt his body temperature rise, blood flowing to his crotch. He flipped the covers off himself and without realizing it, Louis’ hands traveled to his underwear. Louis squeezed his cock once, making himself whimper before sliding off the restricting fabric.  
  
Hands on his free cock, Louis bit back a noise of pleasure. Pictures of Harry on his mind, Louis squeezed harder, rubbing at the head and pumping his staff.  
  
“Harry.” Louis let out, rising his hips, pushing his cock through his hand. He moved his hand faster, pumping him to release. He let out a little moan as he pushed himself over the edge, white come on his stomach.  
  
Louis swiped his sweaty hair back and tried to get his breath back before he used a tissue to clean himself up, tossing it in the trash. Finally, with no energy left in his body, he fell to sleep.  
~  
When Louis woke the next morning, he smelled Axe body wash. Pleasant to his nose, he smiled, snuggling into the smell.  
  
The same body wash that Harry uses.  
  
Louis pushed himself away and saw Harry sleeping next to him, his mouth open a little and snoring softly.  
  
He went red instantly when he remembered what he did last night.  
  
He fell out when he remembered he was completely naked.  
  
“Oh, shit.” Louis whispered to himself. He peeked up to make sure Harry was still sleeping and he ran to the bathroom, shutting himself in. Louis hopped into the shower, turning to water ice cold to stop his rapid heart because Harry and Louis were in the same bed and Louis was naked.  
  
After he was clean and calmed down, Louis dried himself with one of the hotel’s large and fluffy towels, tying it around his waist. He washed his face and put in his contacts and brushed his teeth. Louis did everything except put on his clothes because they were in the bedroom.  
  
Louis didn’t think he could handle this. He’s been living with Harry for a while but still they had never shared a room before and Harry was going to see Louis half naked. He looked down at his body. He poked the little bit of fat on his tummy and flexed his toes.  
  
“I look gross.” Louis bit his lip, feeling self conscience. Hoping Harry was still sleeping, Louis peeked through the door, seeing nothing different from before he rushed to the bathroom.  
  
He went for it.  
  
He swung the door open and went to his bag. Harry was still in bed but he shifted so he was sleeping on his arm. Louis breathed a breath of relief and looked for the outfit he planned out. He dropped his towel and put on his underwear, looking at Harry just to make sure he wasn’t awake. Harry was sleeping but his cheeks were a bit pinky. Louis finished getting dressed in a hurry.  
  
Louis swept his fingers through his hair, trying to make it look at least a bit acceptable next to a model’s. He looked back at Harry.  
  
“The man sure can sleep.” Louis said to himself, glancing to the clock that read 11:38 am. Smiling to himself, Louis looked through Harry’s bag, grabbing the camera bag and taking out the polaroid camera.  
  
Quickly, he snapped a picture of Harry sleeping in bed. Louis waited a minute before he saw the picture. Harry was beautiful even when he was sleeping.  
  
“Don’t watch me sleep, you creep.”   
  
Louis turned and saw Harry smiling sleepily.  
  
He waved the polaroid in the air and said, “This is payback, Styles.”  
~  
The first day in Paris, they spent it sightseeing. Or Harry showing Louis around. They had breakfast at a bakery down the street from the hotel and ate street snacks until dinner.  
  
The next day, Harry had his photoshoot and Louis tagged along, finally seeing a photoshoot for the first time.  
  
“Zat’s it, zat’s it!” The photographer shouted, snapping pictures and Harry moved around, dazzling the camera with his smile. The photographer shouted more things in French that Louis had yet to learn in school.  
  
Louis watched and he was stunned. It was Harry and he seen all kinds of Harry, sleepy Harry, happy Harry, and showered Harry but nothing looked so amazing like photoshoot Harry. He had some kind of glow to him when he was modeling.  
  
He must have been staring because Harry caught his eye and winked. Louis smiled and looked away, making Harry chuckle.  
  
“Yes! More of zat!” The photographer screamed.  
  
“You know Harry?”   
  
Louis turned and saw a woman next to him, probably a model. She had long, silky looking hair and it looked so soft. He wanted to touch it, to he quite honest, be he couldn’t without looking creepy. It didn’t help that she was wearing the smallest bathing suit Louis’ ever seen under an untied robe that did absolutely nothing.  
  
“Um, yeah.” Louis said, not sure if he should say he was Harry’s son or not.  
  
She nodded. “He’s nice, a really sweet kid. You look nice, too.” She ruffled his hair. “Wanna sit with me? I hate standing, it takes so much energy.”  
  
Louis, not knowing what to do, agreed and let him be pulled away by the woman. She sat and pulled Louis down into the chair next to hers’. Reaching to the table, she grabbed a donut for Louis.  
  
“Here. You’ve been eyeing it the entire time.”   
  
He blushed but took it, biting it and smiling a little brighter.  
  
“I’m Caroline, by the way. Don’t know if you knew that or not.” She finally introduced herself.  
  
“I’m Louis.” He said through a mouthful of donuts.  
  
She giggled and touched his arm, flipping her hair. “Want another? Or something else?”  
  
Louis swallowed the rest of the food and shook his head. “No, thank you.”  
  
“Take it.” Caroline said, sticking out a chocolate donut. After trying to protest and failing, Louis took the donut, smiling cutely at her.  
  
“No, no, no! Harry! What iz zhe problem? Where did zhe spark go?” The French photographer shouted. “Let take a break, everyone! Back in five!”  
  
Harry marched off the set, right to Louis. “Hungry, babe?”  
  
“Yeah, a little.” Louis said in a small voice.  
  
“Are you even feeding him, Harry? He eats like he’s never been fed.” Caroline said, push Louis’ hair out of his eyes. Harry glared at the manicured hand.  
  
“Babe, do you want to go out to dinner tonight? I know a really fancy place.” Harry offered, hand massaging Louis’ shoulder.  
  
Louis was about to nod when the photographer was screaming for Harry to get back on the set.  
  
“It’s just another half hour, Lou, then we can go eat, okay?” Louis nodded and Harry ruffled Louis’ hair before leaving.  
  
As soon as the camera flash started going off again, Caroline laughed to herself.  
  
Louis looked at her, puzzled. “Did something just happen?”  
  
“He’s quite possessive, he is. A bit too much.” Caroline told him, which made him more confused that anything.  
  
“Caroline! Make- up time!”   
  
“Okay, I’m coming!” She shouted back.  
  
Louis’ jaw dropped. “You’re not wearing make- up? But, you’re gorgeous.”  
  
“You’re so adorable. We need to hang out next Harry and I do shoots together.” She kissed his cheek before she left.  
  
“Ooh! Zis iz a little different but I like it! More fiery, Harry!” The photographer shouted loudly.  
  
Harry definitely added every ounce of fiery he had.  
~  
“So, what did Caroline say to you?” Harry asked during dinner.  
  
Louis looked up. “What?”  
  
“Caroline.” Harry said flatly. “She was talking to you for quite some time.”  
  
“Oh.” Louis blushed. “It’s nothing.”  
  
“It’s definitely not nothing if you’re blushing.” Harry held Louis’ hand.  
  
Louis shook his head, saying “It’s no-”  
  
“Louis.”  
  
“She just said that I’m cute and you’re a lot possessive. What does that even mean?” Louis asked.  
  
Harry blinked before coughing lightly. “Um, never mind. Let’s drop it, Lou.”  
  
“But you’re the one who wanted to talk about it.” He pouted.  
  
“It’s fine, I promise.” Harry said. “Oh, don’t talk to her again.”  
  
“Why not? She’s nice.”  
  
“I know she’s nice but she’s 40- something and she has a thing for-” cough “younger boys.”  
  
Louis looked at Harry’s pink cheeks and the way he hunched over the table. He gasped.  
  
“Oh my god, she got you!” He shouted.  
  
Harry sputtered and dropped his fork. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“She totally got you to do her!” Louis said clearly.  
  
Harry choked on his water this time, hitting his chest hard to get his breathing back to normal.  
  
“Shit, do you mean she wants me?” Louis question. “Aye, an older woman wants me.”  
  
Harry threw his napkin at Louis. “Finish your food so we can get ice cream.”  
~  
“Louis, do you like me?” Harry asked.  
  
“Of course I like you. I hardly think I’d be sleeping in the same bed with you if I felt otherwise.” Louis said, lifting the covers of the bed to slide in (with pajamas on this time).  
  
Harry tapped Louis’ hip bone and said, “No, do you like me?”  
  
“Yes, daddy, I like you. Can we go to sleep now?” Louis wondered where he got the confidence to say something kinky like that and made himself blush. He turned around so his back was against Harry’s chest.  
  
And he felt-  
  
“Do you have a da-”  
  
“I guess.” Harry admitted, shying himself just a little away from Louis. “But I think it’s because I like _like_ you, Louis.”  
  
Louis turned and saw Harry, not the charming and graceful Harry he’s been seeing but a humble and unsure Harry.  
  
“I think I like _like_ you, too, Harry.” Louis said.  
  
There was a moment of looking at each other, unsure how this would play out in the future but choosing to ignore it, to see where this moment could go now.  
  
Louis was the one to close the distance between them, lips connecting. It escalated quickly, tongues colliding, fighting and tasting each other.  
  
“Harry.” Louis breathed, moving himself above the bigger man. Harry’s hands travelled Louis’ small torso, feeling his back muscle and moving to tweak Louis’ nipples, making him bit down on Harry’s lip. “‘m sensitive there.” He admitted.  
  
That only made Harry want to play with them more. He used his pointer and thumb to roll the nub, bring his mouth to the other and trapping it between his lips. Louis was moaning like crazy, his hands in Harry’s hair, gripping tight. Both their cocks were hard in their pajama bottoms and Louis’ hip swivels on Harry’s cock and Harry’s lips on Louis’ nipples was not a good idea.  
  
“No, no, no, oh shit. Harry, I’m gonna- fuck.” Louis said too late. Harry moved his hips up and Louis’ vision was blurred, a wet spot on his pants. The younger panted, dropping his head on Harry’s shoulder, his heart racing.  
  
Harry dropped Louis, biting his lip.  
  
“Babe, can I?” Louis already knew what he needed and he would let him. Harry pecked his lips before grabbing the complimentary lube in the drawer.  
  
Harry peeled off both their pajama pants, both naked and free. He grabbed at Louis’ limp cock, rubbing it slightly but making Louis’ whine at the oversensitivity.  
  
He whispered a sorry and spread Louis’ legs, pouring lube on his fingers. It was a bit easier than expected to get a finger in without protest which made Harry raise a brow and Louis cover his face with his arm. Another finger got a whine from Louis and Harry was pleased. He scissored his fingers, getting the boy stretched for a third, which made Louis whine even louder. He was completely hard now.  
  
“Harry. Harry just do it. I need you.” Louis moaned, arching his back.  
  
“Okay, I’ve got you, babe.” Harry whispered, taking his fingers out and spreading lube on his own cock. He bit back a moan at the contact, just doing the bare minimum to ready himself for Louis.  
  
“You sure?” He wanted to make sure.  
  
Louis nodded needfully, holding Harry’s biceps. Harry lined himself up and slowly, he pushed himself in. Inch by inch, Louis could feel himself being filled, him and Harry becoming one.  
  
“Yes, daddy.” Louis let out when Harry fully thrusted. Harry’s hips sputtered but then he thrusted back stronger, making Louis cry out. “Shit, shit, shit.”  
  
Harry pulled out and thrusted in, not aiming for his spot. “Such naughty words coming from my baby.” He whispered in his ear.  
  
Louis bit back his fuck and let out, “Daddy, do it harder. Faster. Stronger. Please, Daddy.”  
  
He almost swore when Harry hit his prostrate dead on. Harry hit it repeatedly, making Louis cry out with every thrust. The bed shook, hitting the walls but they couldn’t bring themselves to care, too occupied with trying to get themselves off.  
  
“Daddy, I’m gonna come.” Louis warned him.  
  
Harry’s little breaths in his ear brought him over the edge, come landing on his stomach, some even ending up on his chin. The younger trailed his finger through the white mess, bringing it to his mouth and licking his finger obscenely.  
  
“Shit, Lou.” Harry whispered as Louis clenched around him as the younger came. He pummeled into Louis, hitting his prostrate, making him almost tear at the oversensitivity. With a final push of his hips, Harry came inside Louis, making the younger gasp at the sensation.  
  
Harry pulled out and Louis could feel the come leaking down his thighs.  
  
“I love Paris.” Louis was able to say.  
  
Harry chuckled and wrapped an arm on him, pulling him into one last kiss before sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com


End file.
